


I'm Certainly Glad To See You As Well

by oliviaofthemyscira



Category: Glee, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaofthemyscira/pseuds/oliviaofthemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great Gatsby AU. After five months of not seeing each other, Kurt and Blaine have a long awaited rendezvous with the help of Sam and Rachel. There's flowers, rain and flourish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Certainly Glad To See You As Well

The last couple of months hadn’t been easy for Rachel Berry, with both her Broadway and television dreams long gone, life felt like a personal hell that was inescapable. But when she saw her best friend clutching a pillow with watery eyes sat on her bed, all of her thoughts of her awful life quickly evaporated, as he’s going through something so, so much worse.

 

“Hey, Rachel.” Kurt said sadly. Rachel quickly ran over and pulled him into a hug. Kurt quietly sighed. “I’m a complete mess, Rach. New York feels so lonely and empty without everyone there, without, him. I’ve made such a big mistake. What’s the point of being in one of the greatest cities on Earth without that person who makes it so great? I need him back Rach, you’ve got to help me.”

“Okay, okay. Since my dads got divorced, Hiram’s bought this quaint little cottage. He said it’ll help him keep a clear head and stay away from modern day pressures. It’s a neutral location, which is good so it won’t be too intense and hold too many memories for either of you. It’s cute and romantic, just like the two of you.” Kurt let out a watery chuckle.

“What are you suggesting Rachel?” Kurt inquired.

“You can talk to each other in a calm and peaceful environment and hopefully win his heart back, or at least get on the same page. Build the bridges back up slowly, but steadily, no need to rush. I’ll get Sam to talk to Blaine. I’ll tell him it’s a housewarming catch up thing, totally casual. Also, did you know he’s coaching the warblers now?” Rachel replied.

“I didn’t. Gosh, whoever’s up against them is gonna struggle.” Kurt quietly said.

Rachel gave Kurt another hug and then held out her hand.

“Come on, let’s watch a movie and eat ice cream. I think we deserve it.” Rachel happily suggested. Kurt obliged and they headed downstairs.

 

Despite Rachel suggesting keeping this quite lowkey, Kurt was still highly nervous and relatively stressed about this. He needed to make a good impression. He’s trying to win the love of his life back, for goodness sake! Since Rachel had suggested this simple yet brilliant idea, Kurt went home and for the first time in a while, didn’t burst into tears, but started thinking of interesting ideas that could make this reunion something special. Even if they weren’t going to get back together at the end of it, he wanted to show that he didn’t hate Blaine and he still cared for him dearly. He could never cut the ties with Blaine, ‘call it quits’. He could never quit Blaine. Kurt’s internal brainstorm is what led him to ‘The Great Gardenias’ the following morning. After opening the door and hearing the optimistic chime of a bell that showed that a new customer opened the door, he was greeted by a smiley young girl, whose name tag read ‘Faye’. She exclaimed: ‘Welcome to The Great Gardenias, sir! How may I help you?’

‘Errrr, I need flowers, lots and lots of flowers.” Kurt said with conviction.

“Well, I’m sure I can help you with that!” She giggled slightly. “Any type in particular?’ Faye excitedly questioned.

“Your finest roses. Really sunny, golden yellow ones and gorgeously red ones.” Kurt replied.

“Okay! If you fill in this form, we can get them delivered whenever, and wherever you’d like. We’ll be as brisk as we can!” Faye explained and handed Kurt a pen and the form. As he was filling it out, Faye politely asked: “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you buying so many flowers? Are you part of a flower enthusiasts club? I tried to start one of them but it didn’t really take off. Oh my gosh! Are you, are you going to propose to someone? That’s so romantic!” Kurt laughed with a tinge of sadness. “Aww no, I’m not proposing. I was proposed to, but I stuffed it all up, I’m so stupid. And it led me to here.” As Kurt was explaining his situation, Faye had subtly popped the kettle on and was filling up two shiny mugs. She nudged one in Kurt’s direction. “Would you like to talk about it? Feel free to say no, you don’t even know me!” Faye awkwardly suggested. Kurt sighed. “You’ve made me this drink now, I might as well, and it’s quite an interesting story to say the least.” Faye gestured Kurt to sit in the stool next to hers and told this stranger, a friendly stranger at that, all about the emotional rollercoaster that at one point seemed to only go up, but came crashing down. Finally speaking to someone freely with no judgement really helped Kurt that day and made him the most hopeful he’s felt in a long time.

 

At first, Blaine thought that the torrential rain would never stop. The mirage of hope and dreams that was New York was now a distant, faded memory, which led him back home to Ohio. Fortunately, to the two things he could always count on: Dalton Academy and his best friend, Sam Evans. Blaine had a job that he was almost perfectly suited for, choreographing a squadron of dapper doo woppers by day, and playing video games with Sam by night.  
  
Sam loved to play the games and take advantage of the massive plasma screen Blaine had in his house but he really came to check up on him. He knew how much Kurt meant to Blaine, how much he does still mean to him.  
"Hey Sam! Everything's set up in my room, feel free to head on up there, I'll get us something to drink." Blaine happily greeted.  
"Awesome!" Sam replied.  
Originally, Blaine and Sam used to play Modern Warfare, but now, they play Animal Crossing. To Blaine, it's extremely therapeutic, controlling your life in a serene environment, free from harm or sadness.  
"How are you doing these days, Blaine?" Sam hesitantly asked, not sure whether to mention Kurt's name or not.  
"I'm okay, Sam, I'm good. The incessant crying has finally stopped and the warblers are doing exceedingly well. I'm in a good place." Blaine replied.  
"I'm happy you're doing well. It means a lot to me." Sam replied. Blaine turned to Sam and gave him a bright smile. Sam then continued to speak: "So, Rachel wanted to me to invite you to her Dad Hiram's house to have a little housewarming get together." Sam explained.  
"Okay. That should be nice." Blaine replied. Afterwards, Blaine caught a virtual butterfly on the game. He smiled. Sam knew he'd be okay. This rendezvous could mean more to him than he currently knows.  
  
The next day, Rachel was awoken by the sound of not one, but two fairly large trucks. Followed by them was a metallic silver Navigator. When all of the vehicles ground to a halt, she shouted: "Kurt! Oh my god."  
"Hi Rach!" He replied, quite casually.  
"H-how many flowers did you buy? The living room's only small! It's been more like five months, not five years!" She questioned.  
"Rachel, I came back to Ohio to make these crucial bridges with Blaine. I want to make him smile and show that I do still care, so so much." Kurt explained.  
"I understand." Rachel conceded, "Let’s get these inside then."  
After at least a dozen trips back and forth from the trucks to the living room, the room was filled with these gorgeous flowers, that made you slightly heady, but in a nice way that made you calm. A little like the love Kurt has for Blaine. The flowers brought back all the memories of Senior Year, when Kurt believed their relationship could survive anything; it was so young and beautiful. Kurt gave a warm hug to Faye and then sat in the subtly grandeur living room, waiting for Blaine to arrive.  
"Do you think it looks okay, Rach?" Kurt nervously asked.  
"Could use more flowers." Rachel said lightly. Kurt nervously smiled, completely dismissing Rachel’s little joke.  
Suddenly, the doorbell chimed. Kurt's heart fell out of his mouth and he sped out of the back door of the living room, onto Hiram's patio, into the rain. Before Rachel could go and get him, she had to answer the front door and let the love of Kurt’s life in.  
"Blaine! Hi!" Rachel said rather quickly.  
"How are you Rachel? This place is adorable." Blaine joyfully replied.  
"Why thank you. Why don't you head on in to the living room, I'll be in in a second." Rachel suggested.  
"Okay." Blaine replied.  
When he went into the living room, the only word he could muster was wow. He had no idea about why the room was filled with red and yellow roses, his favourite. How did Rachel even know that? What was she trying to say? The smell of the flowers made Blaine a little heady as well, so he slowly sat down in one of the soft armchairs.  
  
Rachel frantically went to find Kurt, who was pacing back and forth outside of the house. He was dripping wet, his clothes and hair kind of ruined.  
"Rachel, this was a terrible mistake, I can't do this." Kurt babbled.  
"You must, Kurt. Blaine will want to see you. And he looks almost as nervous and embarrassed as you, sat in the room with all these flowers, which I think he thinks I'm behind! Just go in, talk and be your fabulous se-" Rachel was trying to explain, but Kurt put his hand up, showing he was out of his panicked state. He composed himself and headed round to the front of the cottage.

 

 _Come on Hummel, you can do this. You know Blaine, you love him. He’s not going to hurt you. Just start with some friendly chit chat. Maybe about the weather._ He looked at the insistent rain out of the window. _Crap. Don’t do that, you silly._ Kurt ended his internal monologue and hesitantly walked towards the living room, his patent shoes a little noisy from being all wet. That little bit of noise was all it took to get Blaine’s attention. He hesitantly turned around, his mouth wide open and his expressive hazel eyes in a similar position. He looked so adorable, with his bowtie and short trousers, Kurt wanted to cry there and then. But, there was just silence between them that spoke volumes.

“I-I’m certainly glad to see you.” Blaine finally spoke up.

“I-I’m certainly glad to see you as well.” Kurt nervously replied. Again, a powerful silence echoed in the small room.

“I haven’t seen you in months.” Blaine spoke.

“It’s been five months – “ Kurt replied, “Next November.” Blaine interrupted.

“You’ve been counting?” Kurt asked.

“Of course! These months without you have been torturous.” Blaine explained. Kurt was about to speak, but words honestly couldn’t suffice.

“A-are these flowers all for me?” Blaine questioned.

“Of course, you’re the love of my life. You are special. You make me want to do special things, go above and beyond.” Kurt admitted.

“Then why did you break up with me? That was above and beyond for sure.” Blaine said, slightly angrily, but with control.

“Because, because, I have so much love for you that I didn’t want us to fight so much that we’d end up hating each other and we’d never get to have this conversation, get to a position that even friendship was out of the question. But you know that you’re more than a friend to me, I’ll always run back to you. I wanted to show you how much I care for you, how much I need you in my life. How much I’ve thought about kissing you since I bought all these flo- “ Kurt’s impassioned speech was cut off by Blaine’s all too familiar lips. It was romantic and felt so right.

“I know you said we’re kids. But I’d rather be a free spirited, happy kid with you than a boring, sad adult with someone else.” Blaine proclaimed. Kurt just beamed.

“You reckon we can repeat the past?” Kurt inquired. Blaine didn’t reply, just held out his hand.

“Why, of course we can.” He announced with confidence.

As Kurt and Blaine were about to leave, they heard the mysterious crashing of pots and pans. It was Rachel of all people. “It stopped raining.” She announced.

“Yeah, it really has.” Blaine whispered.


End file.
